The present invention is directed to copoly(ether ester amides), which consist of caprolactam or aminocaproic acid, 11-aminoundecanoic acid and an adduct of hexamethylenediamine and decanedicarboxylic acid as amide-forming component and of equimolar quantities of a polyethylene glycol and a saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acid as the ether-ester-forming component. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for the synthesis of these copoly(ether ester amides), as well as to their use for the production of spunbonded nonwovens, which are suitable for the heat sealing of textiles.
From the DE-C-2949064, copoly(ether ester amides) are known, which are to be used as hot melt adhesives for textiles. In the polyamide portion, these copoly(ether ester amides) contain at least 30% by weight of lauryl lactam. These copoly(ether ester amides), however, have the disadvantage that, that their normal tear strength and the laundering resistance are unsatisfactory, particularly at low gluing temperatures, and that the production of the copolyamides must be carried out at high pressures and temperatures. Moreover, the copoly(ether ester amides) of this invention cannot be reeled into spunbonded nonwovens without the use of release films, since this leads to bonding of the nonwoven.
From the DE-A-3247755, copoly(ether ester amides) are known, which are to be used as hot melt adhesives for textiles. In the polyamide block, these consist of caprolactam and/or .epsilon.-aminocaproic acid, equimolar amounts of adipic acid and primary aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic diamines, equimolar mixtures of azelaic acid and for sebacic acid and primary aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic diamines and equimolar mixtures of decanedicarboxylic acid and/or brassylic acid and primary aliphatic and/or cycloaliphatic diamines, as well as a polyether block, which is formed from polyalkylene oxide diols and saturated aliphatic, linear dicarboxylic acids. The copoly(ether ester amides) of this invention also have a low tear strength and an unsatisfactory laundering stability at low gluing temperatures. They can also not be reeled into spunbonded nonwovens without the insertion of a release film, which would lead to the bonding of the nonwovens.